Ava Rueda
Personality Ava is very strict as a mom and as a principle. she is can be very intimidating which frightens her students when they’re in trouble. Under of her shield of steel armor she has a good heart and tries to always do the best for everyone. She is also the type of person who will kick someone’s ass when needed and give them a reality check. During her first marriage As a young adult Ava was the chosen one and married a mortal. As punishment the council stripped her of her powers and she lost the chosen one status. At this time she was pregnant and kept this a secret. After divorcing her husband and giving up her daughter for adoption Ava got her powers back but not her chosen one status. During her second marriage Ava didn't care about being the chosen one anymore and married a kanay a month after giving up her daughter for Adoption. The following month she fell pregnant with her twins. When her oldest daughter was about 10 months old, Ava gave birth to her son Diego and daughter Gigi. Gigi and Maddie's pregnancies On August 18th 2005 Ava was in her office when her fifteen year old daughter Gigi came in. Gigi announced she was pregnant and revealed her twin brother had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Ava wasn't mad and simply asked Gigi who the father was. When Gigi said she had been dating her boyfriend for a month Ava told her he wasn't going to stay. She then sent Gigi away with the order of sending down her brother. When Diego came in Ava asked him if he knew why he had been sent to her. After he guessed Ava told him she knew he had gotten Maddie pregnant.Diego admitted to it and stated he didn't want to tell her becuase he didn't want to be turned into a frog. Ava stated she didn't always use that punishment but Diego gave her a recent example. Being a grandmother and mother Ava and her husband Drew went to the hospital the day their grandaughter and grandson were born. They first met and held their grandaughter Emily, the daughter of their son Diego. They then met and held their grandson Shawn, the son of their daughter Gigi. Diego moved in with the baby's mother as planned so Ava didn't have to worry about taking care of him and his family. However they allowed Gigi to stay at home and raise her son instead of kicking her out. This could be only becuase Gigi didn't have any support from her baby daddy, or it could be becuase Ava and Drew weren't the type of parents that would kick out a teen mom. Ava didn't have much communication with Diego after he moved in with Maddie, but this was becuase Diego didn't make much attemps to contact them. However Ava and Drew were very supportive with Gigi and mostly let her do her own thing with her son. Once a week, when Shawn was a baby, Ava and Drew would allow Gigi to get some extra sleep while they took care of putting Shawn to bed. Besides this this let Gigi be the parents and didn't intervien unless it was an emergency. She and Drew did give Gigi a lot of advice however when Gigi needed it. Ava spent the Christmas of 2006 both her children and both of her grandchildren. She was very excited to see Diego and Emily when they arrived on Christmas day. It had months since they had really seen or comunicated with each other. Diego was equally happy to see them. Ava was present at the seventeenth birthday party of her twins Gigi and Diego, she told everyone stories about her kids when they were growing up.It was also mentioned Ava somtimes babysat Shawn when Gigi was at work. Ava was present at Emily and Shawn's first birthday party. In October 2007 Ava was present at Shawn's eye doctor appointment. In June 2008 Ava was present at Diego and Gigi's graduation. She was then at Maddie and Diego's wedding a few days later.